Mimicry Ranger
by Exotos135
Summary: There's a new hero in town, and his name is... Mimicry Ranger!


At the school of Royal Woods, Michigan, Clyde McBride ran as fast as he could through the hallways, trying to get away from a trio of bullies. However, it wasn't long before he hit a dead end and the bullies caught up and cornered him.

Just as Clyde was about to be beaten up by the bullies, however, their own boss started to beat the stuff out of them, just as the real boss appeared out of nowhere and looked at the mess. "What the heck is going on here?!" the boss exclaimed, catching the impostor's attention.

The impostor promptly threw the bullies at their boss, then laughed victoriously as the bullies got up and ran away. "That should give you second thoughts about bullying random students, you ruffians!" the impostor proclaimed in a stereotypical superhero tone.

"I'll never bully weaklings again!" one of the henchman stated.

"Yeah! Let's bully those obviously stronger than us!" the other henchman suggested. "That's probably a good ida!"

And once the bullies left, the impostor turned to Clyde, who despite having saved his nerdy butt, was still rather scared of his supposed savior. "Who... Who are you?" Clyde asked.

The impostor pushed a button on his wrist bracelet and then revealed his true form: Lincoln, dressed in a white and golden outfit consisting of a long-sleeved white shirt, golden pants with white boots, and an orange visor helmet. However, Clyde couldn't tell it was his best friend under Leni's most mediocre superhero outfit ever.

"I'm the butterfly who scares predators with its scary on it's wings!" Lincoln proclaimed, striking a pose. "I'm the caterpillar that looks like a sentient turd with a spiked shield!" then he struck another pose. "I'm the superhero that can't help but use stupid analogies! I'm..."

He then faced directly at Clyde, then made an M with his thumbs and index fingers.

"Mimicry Ranger!"

After a couple of seconds filled with nothing but silence, Lincoln ran away while holding his arms out like airplanes, all while Clyde could only think about one thing:

" _Mimicry... Ranger?_ "

 _A little bit later, at the Loud house..._

Lola and Lynn watched the TV while Lincoln, now back to wearing his normal clothes, arrived and closed the door. And somehow, Lynn and Lola were too engrossed on what they were watching to notice his arrival. "Hi girls," Lincoln greeted.

"Shush, Lincoln, we're watching the TV!" Lynn demanded.

The boy walked closer to the pair and saw they were watching a news segment on TV. Some of Lincoln's sisters, watching a news segment? What could there be in that segment to catch their interest for more than a second?

Well, it was a segment about his "Mimicry Ranger" persona, where a newswoman said the news while Clyde stood next to her, looking slightly nervous at the camera as he shivered with a little smile.

"And that's how the mysterious vigilante, known around the community as "Mimicry Ranger" or similar names, rescued the youth known as Clyde McBride today at the school of Royal Woods," said the newswoman. "And here we have Clyde McBride, who wants to share some information about the event."

"Well, it's less sharing information and more clarifying what happened: So, he disguised himself as the boss of the bullies, then beat them up before the real boss appeared," Clyde explained. "As for what came next, well, he introduced himself to me, then vanished, nothing more than that."

"Yeah! Mimicry Ranger!" Lynn exclaimed, raising her fist in delight.

"Way to go!" Lola said, clapping with excitement.

And as the girls continued to squee over the segment, Lincoln smiled and immediately went upstairs, to Lisa and Lily's bedroom. He then went to his genius sister-who was working on some sort of liquid-and hugged her. "Thanks a lot, Lisa!" Lincoln said as Lisa reluctantly returned the hug. "The plan worked perfectly!"

"W-Well, I'm happy it worked," Lisa replied, blushing as Lincoln continued to hug her past when she felt comfortable. "Now could you please let me go?"

The boy, remembering how Lisa felt about the act, quickly released her and allowed her to continue with her experiment. "S-Sorry, I'm just so happy it went as well as I had hoped!" the boy replied, before showing Lisa his bracelet. "With this bracelet thing you build for me, I can finally be a superhero as great as Ace Savvy! And I also found my talent!"

"Yeah, that's good to know, Lincoln, but I'm kinda busy right now," Lisa answered, not even paying her brother attention. "Would you please talk with me at a later time?"

Lincoln nodded, then left the room, right before he went to his room and read his comics like usual: In his underwear. And then he turned to the reader.

"You may be wondering, what's up with the whole "Mimicry Ranger" business? Well, it all started a long time ago..."

The next few bits of exposition were told in a comic book style, first showing Lincoln in the middle of a room full of mirrors.

"A long time ago, I wound up lost in a maze of mirrors. No matter where I looked, there were mirrors everywhere, but no exit in sight. I was scared, and it would take a while for my family to find me, so I decided to imitate them to pass the time."

Lincoln then imitated the movements commonly shown by Lori, Leni, Luna, and Lynn... All while his image slowly turned to that of them on the mirrors. Then, just as he noticed that, the images had swapped to him wearing their clothes. So he continued to imitate their movements while looking at his reflections.

"That's when I realized what my latent talent was: Mimicry! I had the ability to mimic all of my sisters to near perfection! And if I could mimic them, I could certainly learn how to mimic everyone! And eventually, my family did find me and took me back home..."

The next picture showed Lincoln talked to Lisa, who looked just as apathetic as usual.

"So, with my talent discovered, I asked Lisa to build me a device that could let me hide my identity, kinda like a shapeshifter, while I asked Leni to make me a superhero costume."

Then the next picture was of Lincoln talking with Leni while she worked on his costume.

"And for being her first time sewing anything superhero-related, Leni did a pretty fine job with it."

And then, Lincoln put on the costume and the bracelet.

"And so, with Lisa's device and Leni's awesome costume,"

Then he stood in the middle of a light blue, sky-like background while

"I became the vigilante of Royal Woods, Mimicry Ranger! Whose sworn duty is to protect the weak, the defenseless, the people who have too many important business to do at once! And by the power of imitation, I'll make sure no evildoer gets away from karma!"

Back at the present, Lincoln turned around and noticed an M standing at the setting sun. It was his sign!

"Now, if you excuse me,"

Lincoln got off his bed, put on his Mimicry Ranger costume, and gave the reader a wink.

"I must get back to work!"

He put on the helmet, then stood at the window and allowed his cape to blow in the wind before he leaped out and rushed to the situation.


End file.
